monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods/@comment-72.233.174.166-20141017162448/@comment-213.119.32.191-20141018225916
@RealityWarper - I'm just going to ignore the first half of you comment, and just focus on the second half. Otherwise we'll just keep going in circles. So, you've actually managed to make your point a lot ''clearer. I better understand how it can be considered genuine love. So if I'm right, esentially mamono don't care about personality traits because they will imprint to only like whatever traits their husband has. Am I warm? But here's the problem. You have a much clearer view of things because you've been in contact with he author. But I, and a lot of others, just have the articles written here to base ourselves on. A large mess of things that tend to contradict each other. For example: The Holsty page says "Once she's found a man 'she likes", suggesting that mamono do have preferences when it comes to men. And look at the Yeti. She is friendly to all men, but will only imprint upon the man that returns her affections. And Devil Bugs are only drawn to men who are filthy " and they ''favor men who...". And the Nureonago simply waits for the first man to aproach her and show interest in her. Those are all mamono that require their husbands to meet certain conditions. The Kesaran Pasaran page also says "When they find a man '''''who strikes their fancy". Ergo they have preferences. But then the train wreck Monster Ecology page says (or at least strongly implies) they don't care at all besides if the man can supply them with their addiction, even if they are bad people who commited horrible crimes. And that they only stay with their husband because his Mana is the only one that will ever satisfy them. On the other hand, it says that mamono sometimes have such a strong love for a man they will ignore that the man is already marked by another mamono. Which means they love him as a person before having sex with him and imprinting upon him. The biggest problem with the Monster Ecology page is that it generalizes ''all ''mamono as being agressive, selfish mana addicts, and tends to says the opposite to things that were already established. But it established there are docile mamono that never attack people, devoted mamono who put their husband's desires before their own (even sex) , differences between regular and lustful mamono and that to them, sex is merely as important as eating, not an addiction that only gets worse. But that's not the topic here. To get back on track: I've been told by some people here that mamono can sense wether or not a man is genuinly attracted to them or accepting of the fetish they embody. And if the man doesn't (like hating BDSM an meeting a Dark Elf) then the mamono will either leave him alone, or if they love him enough they willl adapt to it for his sake. Now they claim it's legit, even though they can't find the source (though the Monster Ecology place would be the ''perfect ''place for it to be written. ...sorry). But this suggests that mamono don't rape the first man they encounter, but do tend to reserve themselves for a man with whom they can have a genuine, happy relationship. Besides, if the mamono's only condition is that the man would love them back, they wouldn't pounce upon the first one they see. They will reserve themselves for a man who will be genuinly happy with them. I don't see how, for example, a man with a traumatic childhood of abuse could be happy with an abusive Ogre, yet they don't let their man go. And even if for Mamono sex=love, well them raping a man simply shows that they love him. If he doesn't screw them back, nothing would prove he would also love them back. Also, pouncing on the first man they see? The individual articles talk about Mamono that never attack people on their own. Some try to court men, others let the men fall in love with them. And unconditional love is unconditional. So that means even irredeemable psychopaths can be loved by them. And the "Some men get realesed after having sex" thing? That's nice and all, if it wasn't so rare and if it was explained in greater detail. Look, like I said, all the information I have is based on a large mess of things that tend to contradict each other. So it's very difficult to know what the genuine truth of the setting is. If you know the absolute truth, then please enlighten me. I'd like to know which parts are true and which aren't.